Sacrifice for Him
by pearl86
Summary: how far would you go to save the only thing you care for?would you give your life for it?would you break all the boundaries?...what would Bella do to save the only thing she ever cared for?B/E..All Human
1. prologue

''Isabella Swan ,you are condemned to death for the murder of James platter.. do you have any last words to say for yourself?'' the judge finished his words with rather solemn face, as if he himself was not convinced with this verdict, well it was a death sentence after all, the harshest sentence of all. Death sentence…I can't believe how I got here..but you know where the strange part is? Here I was standing in the court , being condemned to death..and all I could think about was ..him..i could not help but let myself smile a little at the thought about him…he was my everything…and all what I was doing here was in order to save him. I was giving him the chance to live his life .. the way he should after all the heartache he went through..i knew that my the price was my own life..but I could not bring myself to regret anything I did..he was worth it..and with that very thought I found my peace..

''Isabella Swan..i repeat, do you have anything to say? You have not said a single word to defend yourself..any last words before I dismiss this court?'' the judge said again pulling me out of my thoughts..i looked up and I saw the sympathy lying behind the professional mask he was wearing on his face..as if he knew what I was doing..what I was sacrificing..but the thing is ..i did not consider what I was doing as a sacrifice.. it was..i did not know what to call it..you could say it was a rescuing mission..well that was the closest description I could think of considering the situation I was in..

''No sir, I have nothing to say'' I finally answered the judge, and with my calm answer ,all the eyes in the room were about to pop out from shock and surprise..i guessed they have not seen anyone so calm and peaceful after a death sentence..well I was not that attached to my life after all so there was no surprise coming from me.

''Well then, the death sentence should be held tomorrow morning ..this court is dismissed'' the judge said announcing the end of the court..and my life as well..

I got up and I instantly felt two sets of hands holding me..and another set putting handcuffs on my wrists..i was quietly heading towards the exit of the court when I heard sweet voice shouting my name with agony, I turned around and saw Alice staring back at me and her face was drenched with tears..it hurt to see her this way..she always had this full of life and happiness face..no one made Alice crumble or fall apart…she has always been strong..nothing could dampen her spirit..but I guessed I did and it hurt more than I could possibly imagine…still no matter what..i would never regret anything I did..because I knew it was my only way to fix what has been almost broken..

I looked into her bright blue eyes..for what I thought the last time and smiled

''Alice, please don't cry..if this was the last time I see you, I would love to see your bright beautiful smile..you know how much you mean to me Alice..you have never been just a friend..you are my sister ..the sister I never had..i love you and I want you to forgive me..i know that one day you will understand..because if you were me, you would have done the same..take care of yourself and Jasper..and live your life Alice .. don't let anything bring you down..you are strong and you always will be'' I did not realize that the tears were streaming down my face while I was talking to Alice..it was our goodbye..and I wanted to tell her everything I wanted to say to her before I leave this world. She was sobbing hard by now while shaking her head and chanting ''no'' through all my words..i knew it was hard for her..but hell..it was hard for me too..i would not be able to see her again..i would not be able to see HIM..i would not be able to touch him..to talk to him…to look into his deep emerald eyes and get lost in them..i would not be able to ..to tell him how much I love him..my only hope was for him to understand ..to forgive me for letting go..i would have never let go if it was not for him..

''Why Bella..please tell me why..why are you doing this..why did not you defend yourself when you had the chance…damn..WHEN DID YOU BECOME SO SUICIDAL?WHY DID NOT YOU TELL THE TRUTH..WHY? for God's sake Bella ,you are innocent you did not do it..how could you throw your life as if it meant nothing to you?'' Alice screamed at me while following me and the policemen out of the court hall...

I stared up into her eyes..and she stared back..her once frantic eyes slowly changing as she took in the look in mine..and suddenly her look changed from once frantic into shock, doubt, unbelieving, sadness and then bitter understanding..i knew that now she knew, I smiled again through my tearful eyes and said '' I told you Alice ..if you were in my place, you would have done the same'' she froze in her place where she was standing..and the tears streamed down her face silently..i kept walking with the policemen till we reached exit gate where I would get in the car that would get me to the state prison where I would spend my last night in my prison…and in my life..

Well what can I say…this is my first story..soo I really need your opinion AND support…tell me if you wanted me to continue..i would love your criticism..and if you said my way of writing sucks tell me..i welcome every kind of criticism..but remember this is my first story ever…thanx for reading anyway..whether you reviewed or not


	2. shopping with Alice

**First I would love to thank everyone who reviewed on my very first chapter even though they were two..but hey I loved them soo very much and I appreciated them very much..thats why after all this time ,which I am very sorry for, I restarted my story..so I hope to see more reviews on this one..the thing that will definitely push me forward to write more****..now I will stop my rant and let u read..enjoy**

''Bella Swan!i can not believe that you are still in your damn bed!GET UP''

Here it goes again..like every morning I promise to spend the day with Alice Brandon..the first thing I always hear on these mornings is her yelling..it is really frustrating..seriously if I was not so devoted and committed to our friendship I would have kicked her out of my house without any hesitation.

''BELLAAA IF YOU DO NOT GET UP THIS INSTANT I AM GONN..''

''OK OK I GOT IT ..I AM UP..just please stop yelling at me, it is a Saturday morning for God's sake have mercy upon me Alice'' I cut in with my pleading voice that I usually use every time I promise the previously mentioned Alice Brandon..

I got up dragging my poor self out of my comfortable bed and heading to the bathroom to wash my face..which will hopefully sober me up a little bit ..i was really having a serious trouble to put myself to sleep every night..this scholarship thing is really starting to wear me off..the mere thought of not earning it after all the hard work I have done is frightening..

The banging on my bathroom door stopped my stream of thoughts..''Bella..how long would it exactly take to wash your face and brush your teeth? hurry up we are running late ,don't forget that we already have soo much things to do today..oh my God I have no idea how could you be so lazy when it is concerned with vital things like styling yourself , and suddenly get soo active and hyper when it is related to your study ..get real girl studying is not the only thing in life..i mean ok I agree it is important , but people need to live their lives considering both sides..you need to create some balance Bella or you will end up with a boring life without any fun in it..and that is why I am taking you shopping..you have no idea how shopping is fun and great, it would lift you and your mood to a totally another level ..i will have to teach you more about this amazing world..ahh Bella you should be grateful for having me as best friend to lead your ignorant self in the world of the malls you have no idea how lucky you ar..oh here you are and you took a shower too ..well I am impressed Bells''

At last Alice stopped talking and looked at me with her usual cheerful face..i could not believe that she said all that without pausing to take any breath..to say that I was amazed beyond words is understatement..this is my Alice always impressing me with her infinite abilities and energy even in the most annoying hours of the day..which ,in my dictionary, are _mornings_..how could anyone so energetic and cheerful in the morning especially _Saturday morning_?like I said Alice has never stopped amazing me since we first met in my junior high school year..

''I am so proud of you sweety ,you are _finally_ starting to learn and at least trying to make it quick so that we can head to the mall and start out amazing Saturday together, I promise you Bells it is going to be awesome..i have already started planning our trip to the mall to get you the perfect outfit for your first day at work..by Monday you should be dressed up appropriately and amazingly to kill '' she finished her infinite ranting while pushing me toward my closet to pick up my outfit for our torturous trip to the mall which Alice considers as ''_highly entertaining , important and fun trip_''..oh God help me get through with this day ..i was seriously starting to hate Saturdays ..

''hey Bella get dressed what are you waiting for ?we do not have the whole day you know ,you wasted enough time already come on''

Did I mention that I loved Alice and that is why I am standing her? Ok I take that back..

''Alice ,can I ask you a simple question?''I asked

''of course..what do you want Bells?''

''why are you taking my job interview so seriously concerning the fashion thing? i mean I can hardly see the importance of my outfit ..i am much more concerned with my resume and if the would find it good enough to hire me..i mean my outfit? Seriously Alice do you think the employers in the Cullen Company are shallow people? If they really are going to hire me depending on the way I look or the way I am dressed ,then I don't want this job to begin with''

Aloud banging voice startled me ,and I looked back to see a pissed off Alice staring back at me..well that made me regret my _simple_ question..you should always remember don't underestimate Alice and most importantly Don't Ever belittling the fashion importance in life.

''well Bella I would be lying if I said that I was not offended by your _SIMPLE _question..but because you are my best friend I will answer you..imagine yourself entering a huge and important company much like the Cullen's with your precious jeans and T-shirt ,holding your precious little purse that can barely fit your few important belongings..and of course your head would be held high with you usual confidence and carelessness..and suddenly BAM''

I flinched a little and threw her a questioning look ''what is BAM? you mean there would some speeding car that would hit me inside the company?'' I said sarcastically..she glared at me in so much like a very pissed off Alice's glare which was actually rare.

''ha ha very funny, but you are very close to the truth actually..no you would wish you would get hit by a car honey because it is worse..you would get hit my the reality which can be worse than any speeding car or a speeding rocket..the reality in which everyone in the company would give you all this degrading looks which will make you feel like you are soo much out of place..the employees in these companies are usually dressed formally Bella ..like chemise and skirts dressed ..like leather bags and high heels dressed..call it superficial but anyone who will interview you will first take a look at you and not talk to you Bella..he/she will not see how amazing and competent you are first..but they will actually LOOK at you Bella..and that determines a lot..be stubborn but I don't want to see my best friend be treated unfairly just because she was too serious and proud to take care of her own outfit and style..i know who you are Bella but people don't..so humor me and do and _dress_ like I tell you'' she finished her talk with a frustrated sigh..the thing that made me feel guilty all of a sudden..i walked to Alice and hugged her whispering forgive me Alice I know that this is for my benefit too..but I cant help but be grumpy in the morning..besides I really do hate shopping..but I love you and although I am not entirely convinced by your deduction I would go and shop with you..'' I kissed her cheek and headed back to my closet to fetch my clothes and I thought I heard Alice says'' she will change someday..i am not giving up till she does'' but decided to ignore her famous statement.

I pushed my apartment door open and got in throwing the heavy shopping bags on the floor carelessly on the ground and dropped on my couch like a dead body ..i cant believe that I spent 8 hours wandering in the mall without any break..well not if you considered a fifteen minutes lunch break as a real break..like I said it was a torturous trip to the mall..but nonetheless it was productive..at least I would not worry about my Monday outfit for my job interview well not that I was really worried but Alice was..anyway I guess this shopping spree has made her forgive my unforgivable mistake for my _simple_ question this morning..apparently Alice did not want to finish the day but I could not last longer after 8 hours of shopping..she accused me of behaving like an old woman but I don't care I was tired and practically dead on my feet..so when she asked me to join her and Jasper for a movie ,I declined their offer because honestly I could not wait till I came back home and call it a night even if it was early..i really cant believe how could Alice remain so energetic after such a tiresome day.

I fixed myself a cheese sandwich with some juice and headed to my small but comfy living room..i loved my little apartment very much..it was not anything extravagant or anything, but it was my safe haven to get to at the end of the day..it made me feel independent and powerful no one had any power over me because I could fend myself without any help from neither mom nor dad..not that they would not give me any help in the blink of an eye if I asked them to..but I liked my way of handling things on my own..

I laid down on my bed after finishing my pre bed-time routines of showring , brushing my teeth and then getting dressed into my yoga pants and my tank top..i grabbed my favorite Jane Austin's ''Pride and Prejudice'' ..i swear I read that book over 100 times since I discovered it but I could not ever have enough or get bored of it because simply it is amazing..

After a couple of minutes of reading I found myself drift in thoughts to my new anticipated job..at the Cullen Company..i have been looking for a job for a couple of months in hopes to change my current job at the cargo company..i wanted a change..it was a decent job and my boss Mike was a polite and an honest man , he never bothered me and he always gave me permissions to go out early for my studies..he knew that I was a college student who was studying hard to get the scholarship for my master in English literature studies..he was always supportive and kind..but I wanted to move on and get a better job..not just for the money raise even if it was a very contributing reason, but also to get more experienced in real life ..i know that the new job that I am going to apply to was not in any way related to my studies ..but at least it will teach me more and enrich my knowledge of the world of business and life as well..Jasper ,Alice's boyfriend and pretty much Alice's and I's guardian angel , offered to send my resume to the famous Cullen Company..because Emmet , Jasper's best friend, was one of the administrators in the company which was owned by his father Carlisle Cullen..Jasper told me that I should be so sure of myself because they will hire me without any hesitation depending on my'' impressive resume'' like how Jasper put it..well I was encouraged by his words but I could not help but be worried about it ..it is going to take a lot to get a job in such company ..but I promised myself that I would everything in my ability to earn my position there..maybe I was a plane Jane Bella Swan..but I never underestimate myself and I will show whoever my employers who I really am if I have too..it is correct that I consider myself plane in appearance..but I never considered myself plane in personality and I will prove that wherever I go..

With this very thought I closed my book and laid my head on my soft pillow and let myself drift into the world of dreams with smile forming on my lips.

**Well here is your second chapter ..or first one to be exact since the first one was the prologue..hope you like it**..**please tell me what you think..i would love to know your thoughts and opinions and all ideas are more than welcomed…till later ciao**


End file.
